Shino
Overview Shino is one of the strongest members of the Shadows of Irisi. She uses the Chi called Transform to change into her previous opponents to use in combat. Shino is known to have one of the highest kill counts amongst the other Shadows, and has the ability to get the power of a Demon hence getting the name "Shadow Demon". Personality When meeting Shino for the first time, her arrogance would stand out above the rest. She brags about the power she wields and uses that power against her victims without mercy. She has a more positive side, but doesn't show it ever unless it involves dark humour. Most a lot of the time she would completely abandon her humanity when she is faced with someone from Decus or other countries - she has no feelings towards them. History Shino was born in Irisi and was trained from a young girl to learn how to assassinate and use the Chi called Transform allowing her to change into people she has defeated in battle, and gain their abilities (both Magic and Chi). When she was 18, she was called upon the Monarch of Irisi to assassinate a Demon she met only one time before: Sal'vak, who was a Demon who roamed the country. Throughout the next year, she spent months tracking down the Demon. Transforming into someone who could use the Chi Phase, she sneaked up to him and assassinated him from behind with a knife to the lower back, higher back and nape. In doing so, she was now able to transform into the Demon. Little did she know, this was an initiation test to get into the Shadows of Irisi. Chi * [[Transform|'Transform']]: 'Shino has used her Chi to transform parts of her body to gain traits of her previous opponents, and gained their abilities (whilst in that form) by doing so. Some of the beings she can turn into are: **'Unknown Origin: ***[[Phase|'Phase:']] This would allow her to move through objects seamlessly but she doesn't like this ability as it makes her feel very uncomfortable. **'Chi Royal Soldiers:' During Shino's training as a Shadow of Irisi, she was required to kill soldiers who weren't powerful enough or had Chi's she would find useful. ***[[Carbonise|'Carbonise:']] Shino gained the Chi ability Carbonise which she used against some members of the Redgarde making her more unpredictable. ***[[Leap|'Leap:']] Shino can move around an area quicker whilst using this to catch her opponents of guard or to use as a powerful attack from the sky or a ramming attack. ***[[Mist|'Mist:']] This allowed her to turn into mist to lower visibility in the battle field, though this had little offensive use. **'Sal'vak:'' Shino can turn into the Demon Sal'vak, of whom she met when she was a child by chance, but who she also killed when they weren't looking allowing her to get into the Shadows of Irisi. ***[[Inferno Demon Magic|'Inferno Demon Magic:']] Shino has been able to use the Fire-Based Demon Magic and all it's capabilities. **[[Jaran Lash|'Jaran Lash:']] Shino has once encountered one member of the 7th Order of Gods named Jaran Lash, hence having been able to transform into him. She usually reserved transforming into Jaran Lash for tough situations, and when she starts taking things seriously. ***[[Imperial Enforcer Magic|'Imperial Enforcer Magic:']] Shino has used this magic to reduced damage taken by elemental magic attacks and to then counter the opponent with their own elemental magic. **'Mist:' Mist is a man she knew who came from Decus and travelled to Irisi in search of knowledge. She killed him after taking the man to some ancient ruins with runes saying how the art of Chi work. ***[[Water Magic|'Water Magic:']] This magic is simple as it allows her to manipulate water but, as the name Mist implies, she can also change the state of Water even more efficiently than the man she got these abilities from. **[[Baldwen Harlie|'Baldwen Harlie:']] Shino had a fight with Baldwen during the Irisi Invasion and killed him in front of Tobin Flint towards the start of the fight without much effort and gained his abilities. ***[[Warg Magic|'Warg Magic:']] The magic gained from Baldwen allowed Shino to get into the minds of animals and temporarily control them. This also trades traits between the animal and user because of the warg linking their minds together. She doesn't like this magic, so she refuses to use it. ***[[Teleportation Magic|'Teleportation Magic:']] This would allow Shino to teleport to an nearby area, though as she gets more used to it, the more proficient and further away she can teleport. **[[Tobin Flint|'Tobin Flint:']] Shino killed Tobin in his fight, along with Mertha Greyiron, Cercilia Spenler, Aldo Oakheart, after cutting down Baldwen Harlie and gained his abilities. ***[[Beast Embodiment Magic|'Beast Embodiment Magic (Night Shade Beast):']] Shino gains the ability to change into the Night Shade Beast which Tobin could turn into. **[[Mertha Greyiron|'Mertha Greyiron:']] She was killed along with her partners and Baldwen. ***[[Metal Magic|'Metal Magic']]:' Shino has gained the ability to use her Metal Magic. Shino has had issues getting used to the metal magic due to the it not having the same flow as the other magics she can wield. **[[Cercilia Spenler|'Cercilia Spenler:]] She was killed along with her partners and Baldwen. Shino took her powers and used it later on. ***[[Dark Magic|'Dark Magic:']] Shino would be able to use Dark Magic and quickly gained proficient control over it. **[[Aldo Oakheart|'Aldo Oakheart:']] Aldo was killed along with his partners and Baldwen. Shino took and was able to use both of his Magic. ***[[Multiply Magic|'Multiply Magic:']] This would allow Shino to multiply herself/create clones and would when be able to use the Power Magic in conjunction to this. ***[[Power Magic|'Power Magic:']] This would allow Shino to increase the power of her physical/melee attacks and can be used well in conjunction to the Multiply Magic. Associated With * Ashkaa * Kinoto * Otoya * Misha Category:Characters Category:Chi User Category:Antagonist Category:Shadows of Irisi